Aftershocks
by AngelsAmongUs
Summary: Short Story about the love of Janie and Shane.
1. Chapter 1

I snunggled into his warm embrace.  
"Janie"  
My voice sounded like heaven rolling off his tongue, I was afraid to break the perfectness by speaking, instead I choose to humm.  
"Hmm"  
He kissed the top of my head and whispered "We made love"  
A chill went down my spine as I remembered the ecstasy he had put me in just moments before. I rolled over and laid little tender kisses onto his warm chest. A smile spread across his face and he looked at me, his eyes made me freeze. They drew me in so deep, I was in heaven.  
Lifting my head slowly I pressed my lips against his, they felt so soft. He immediately began kissing back with a passion I had never seen him exurt before. "Yes... we did"  
It was all I could think to say. He smiled then began kissing me once again. My hands found their way into his lucious hair. Tangling them inside of it I began kissing back fiercly. I pulled back, we were both breathing heavy. He looked at his hand and removed that ring, the sacred ring he was known for. Placing it on my own hand he kissed my finger and replaced my head on his chest. I looked up at him with sad eyes, how could I allow him to do this. How could I let him break his promise.  
"This is forever"  
He looked at me with that intensity that sent a chill down to my toes. Now I remember how, he was my every desire.

------------

Author's Note:

I was bored and randomly wrote this, I know its mucho short but I thought it was kinda cute so I thought I would upload it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning dazed, I was sore in places I shouldn't be sore. Rubbing my eyes I rolled on my side and felt someone next to me. What the hell? Becoming more and more alert I began to remember the night before.

Now, I remember. Shane Gray and I had made love...

Sure enough he was there. His hair was in his closed eyes. His breathing was even and steady, he must be having a sweet dream. Placing my head on his bare chest I listened to his heartbeat.

It almost seemed as if the sun was shining on his skin. I was so glad he never put a shirt on last night. Kissing his nose I whispered his name and he slowly came to the real world.

"Good Morning Pretty Boy." I whispered to him.

He laughed at me quietly and pulled my body down onto his, this would never get old. Kissing that tender crevice between his neck and shoulders he let out a quiet moan. I laughed quietly and my hot breath touched his skin. He laid me down and looked at me. Him on his side. He smiled at me, obviously thinking about the night before.

Brushing his lips against mine he whispered "How are you feeling baby?"

I shook my head "Sore."

His eyes got wide and he placed small kisses all over my cheeks and forehead and lips "I'm so sorry, I was trying to be careful and slow. Oh my god I'm so sorry Janie."

I smiled, he was so compasionate. "I think Shane, that no matter how sweet you are, I'd be sore."

He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He began quietly siging "Forever" The love song he had written all on his own about me.

"_I want you forever  
By my side  
Just you and me  
Staring at the night sky  
No words needed  
Quietly expressing our love_"

I looked up and kissed his chin. He smiled and pushed me back onto the bed and stood up stretching. He was standing there in only his black boxers. With his arms high above his head stretching I happy stared at his abs, god I loved his body.

He caught me staring and winked before going over to his dresser and grabbing a tshirt and some jeans. He threw them on then handed me one of his T-shirts. He walked into the bathroom and began running his fingers through his hair as I took off my shirt and replaced it with one of his own.

I got up and slowly walked towards the door, I knew I was walking funny. It was almost as if I was waddling. He turned his head and looked at me, I knew he was holding back a laugh. It was obvious in his eyes. I made a pathetic whining face and he opened his arms. I walked into them.

TUrning towards the mirror I saw the picture in the reflection, it was him. The man I had been dreaming of forever, standing behind me, his arms around my waist. and I, wearing his purity ring on my hand, in the place where my own use to be.

I sighed and smiled, this was exactly where I wanted to be.


End file.
